P I Nora
by AkashaXYami14
Summary: An AU of Steven as Nora but with Blue Diamond as her mother. Baised on the story of blueswap on tumblr. Nora is on an investigation to discover who shattered Pink Diamond. Along the way she meets the Crystal Gems and learns the truth behind Pink Diamond's demise. In hopes to finally give her mother's spirit the answers she's been searching for.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Memories

Nora couldn't remember the last time she was able to go to the beach, let alone live near one. Living on the go had been her existence for her life up until she was seven.

Pearl, or as Nora liked to call her, Sky because her almost sky blue color, had been taking care of her alongside her father. She often considered her more as a sister then a caretaker. "Are we really going to live near the beach, Sky?"

Pearl smiled down at her, not minding that the two of them and Greg were still driving there. "Yes, my Diamond." She said softly

Nora blushed a bit and smiled, but she corrected her before he father could. "Sky I told you to call me Nora. I'm sure mom would have wanted you to call me by my name instead of hers."

Pearl blushed, as that fact often slipped beyond her mind's grasp. This was because at times, Nora reminded the pearl of her diamond. "Yes, my Nora."

Nora didn't correct her for that part as she knew that it was easier for Pearl to talk to her that way. "I hope there are people I can talk to. Not that I mind you, Sky, I just want more people to talk to."

It was this genuine love for life that Pearl adored about Nora. She was humorous and outgoing, and always looking out for the animal friends she met during their travels. Maybe her point of view was biased, but this girl was her entire life.

"Do you think people will like me?" She asked with immense worry, as Nora had never had another human friend in her life. Not for long, anyway.

Pearl was shocked by this as she smiled at Nora. "Of course, my Nora. How could they not? You're a kind, benevolent being who loves everything around you. Your new friends will love you for that."

She nodded as they reached the place they would live in. Nora thought the building to be pretty, so much so that she didn't mind living in a lighthouse. It just meant she could look out at the ocean at night.

They shared this place with someone called Ronaldo. She didn't know what he was like, but Nora hoped that he was at the very least nice to her.

Upon entering the building, they met him. Nora giggled, as he dressed funny to her. He saw her due to the noise and went to meet Nora. She became suddenly shy at his forward approach

"So, you must be the Universe family. I have one question…" he said eerily. "Do you know what keeps Beach City weird?!" he passionately exclaimed,

She shook her head, not understanding what he meant.

"Oh!" he yelled, his tone shifting. "Well then, let the great Ronaldo show you." He said gesturing to the computer. Nora went over to read his blog with him, finding it rather fascinating. When she would raise a question about something, he would answer her, no matter what he would say, and she believed him, as she was only 10 years old at the time.

It may have also helped his case that the girl was half alien, and more open to paranormal ideas.

Pearl thought it was strange, as some of the things humans did confused her. She didn't hate them in any way. Pearl simply didn't understand what was so interesting about making, what he called, a blog in the first place.

"Its seems like this was a good idea." Greg smiled. He had chosen this place not only for Nora's love of nature, but because this was all they could afford at the time. It wasn't like Greg hadn't had money before. It just was mostly spent on Nora to keep her smile around.

Pearl, being her caretaker, often found it amusing at Nora's take on life on Earth. She often wondered what it would be like if they returned to Homeworld. And, if Nora would fit in there at all.

Nora looked over at Pearl, asking her if they could go look around. "Alright, Starshine, but be careful and stick close to Pearl." Greg told her.

"I will dad." the girl assured him with annoyance. "Come on Sky! I want to see what my new hometown is like."

Pearl nodded following after her as they headed into town.

Because Nora was hungry from the long trip, they decide to look at the food shops first. Nora wasn't sure at first, as they all sounded so good. But, she wasn't really hungry for pizza or fries. Although, those places did sound very good. As they rounded a corner, she saw a donut shop.

"I want to eat there, Sky." Nora said excitedly. Pearl nodded. As far as she was concerned, this was fine with her. She herself wouldn't get food, as she didn't like it. Truthfully, she also didn't have the stomach for it. However, she would get something to drink. She just honestly liked those the best.

"Welcome to the Big Donut. How can we help you?" the cashier asked them. Pearl asked them for a dozen donuts. Half glazed, the other half sprinkled. Nora found a soda for Pearl, called Sugar Shock Shutdown figuring she would like it.

Once prices were figured out they paid for the items and left to eat by the beach. Nora loved the feel of the ocean breeze through her dark brown hair. But, she also had blue streaks in her hair as a result of her heritage.

Nora looked over at Pearl with a soft smile. "Sky, what was mom like?" She had heard very little about her mom from her dad that she never asked Pearl about it. The girl was afraid it would bring up bad memories for Pearl.

Pearl smiled as a distant look filled her face. "Well, my diamond was kind yet strict. She tried her best to treat her subjects with respect and care instead of fear. When she lost someone she deeply cared for she was very heartbroken. Often, she was so hurt that she neglected her duties a leader. She never meant to neglect them she just… missed her loved one very much."

Nora felt sorry for her mother. To deal with that much grief must have been so hard on her, especially Pearl, who was always with her. "Did she ever find out who took away the person precious to her?"

Pearl nodded. "But, she was very confused as to how it happened. She just wanted answers. She still didn't have any by the time she met your father. You should know that part from him."

"Yeah, he's told me somethings. Just not everything yet. It seems like a fairy tale of how they met. I sometimes imagine she was like a princess that needed to be rescued." Nora smiled as she imagined her mom as a beautiful princess once again.

Pearl softly giggled at that and in a way Nora was right. Blue Diamond was like royalty back at home. And she was like a princess in many ways as was Yellow Diamond. White was more like the queen as she ruled Homeworld.

"So, were you the first Pearl my mom had?" She was only asking because she had never known how they met. Nora was curious and wanted to know more about their life.

Pearl shook her head. "She had others before me, but she didn't keep them because they didn't match up with her personality like I did. She cared for them, but... she thought it was best if they were servants for other gems. There were about five before me I think."

Then her mind drifted to the first time they met as her eyes filled with tears beneath her hair. "I was given to my Diamond and I was scared at the beginning. I was also nervous, as… I wasn't sure if she would like me. There's not much a pearl can do if they're… discarded. At first, I remained quiet and she asked me if I was alright. I said I was scared, and nervous but, would do my best as her pearl. She said that it was fine if I was nervous that they all were before me. None had been vocal about it, though. After a time, I was very treasured by my diamond. Being treated as her companion. And… her friend. I never thought ill towards her. She was always… kind to me."

Nora smiled, glad to hear her mom and Pearl had been so close. She knew the blue gem missed her mother daily, and tried whatever she could to make Pearl smile. Even just to talk about her so that it ease her pain.

Pearl secretly did appreciate Nora for trying to help her through her grief. She missed Blue terribly but, talking about her diamond did help a lot.

"Thanks for telling me this, Sky. I know that mom meant a lot to you. Like you were close friends even though you were of different statuses." She softly spoke, finishing her donut and snuggling up to Pearl to comfort her.

Pearl liked the comfort. It gave her a small amount of peace imagining Blue Diamond was still there beside her. Nora was identical to Blue in many ways, and it was almost as if she never left.

Nora was glad to see her smile as Pearl remembered the good times with Blue. Nora knew that even though her mother was gone she, still had a special place for Pearl in her heart.

As they began to finish up their snack of donuts and drink, it was starting to cool down. They decided to wander the beach to see if they could find seashells or other objects along the beach floor. That was when they noticed the fence.

It was a fence on the far side of the beach, near the cliff, that had a sign on it reading: Keep Out Please.

Neither could puzzle as to why this sign was there. Eventually they figured the beach goers had it closed off for… maintenance. Or, there was the possibility it was just too dangerous on the other side of that fence. And polite about it, to boot.

"Well, I know not to go near that place if I ever want to have fun." Nora said. Although, it did pique her and Pearl's curiosity as to what was beyond that fence. They sat down and began building sandcastles instead.

Nora was eventually worn out and exhausted from all the fun that she fell asleep on Pearl's shoulder on the way back. Pearl did not mind carrying her. She had done it since Nora was a baby. What was carrying a child but a human spin on a pearl's duty of carrying objects?

It made her smile thinking of it as only yesterday that Nora was just a little girl. How time flies, from being a baby to a ten year old at the time. She could not imagine how it felt to a human, such as Greg. Her life was infinite, but his was not.

By the time she was in her bed, softly asleep, the sun had gone down. Pearl stayed vigilantly beside her bed.

Normally, Pearl didn't sleep unless Nora wanted her to. If she did, she dreamed often of Blue Diamond. Things were simple then, but now they were much more difficult.

Having to fight corrupted gems was a struggle. To add insult to injury, it saddened Pearl that some of these gems loyal to the the Diamonds had suffered the same fate as the rebels. When her diamond had learned of their fate it, grieved her greatly. All she wanted was to heal these gems and give them peace of mind. So did Pearl, as she hated to see her Diamond depressed. Which was all the time.

Especially after Pink Diamond was shattered. The pain she had been put through after that day was indescribable. Pearl had felt all of it due to Blue Diamond's abilities. It was very painful, and it angered that her Diamond had been put through that much grief.

She looked at the sleeping Nora, joy filling her lithe form. She was glad, that in some way, shape, and form, her Diamond found peace. Was she still upset about Pink? Of course! Did she still want answers, even after meeting Greg? Yes, she did. But, Greg had given her some peace of mind and helped her through the grief.

He also showed her how wrong they were about humans. Though yes, they could be loud and obnoxious, they were good people. Most, were kind and didn't mind the two gems, seeing them as beautiful women. It made Pearl blush dark blue because, they thought she was beautiful too. Of course they thought her Diamond had an ethereal beauty, but they told her often she was as beautiful as the sky.

These memories meant much to Pearl, and she would hold onto them until she would see her Diamond again. Even, if she never did, she told her Diamond every night how much she missed her. Nora often smiled in her sleep as if Blue had responded to her Pearl's words the night peaceful and quiet for the two figures who would always need one another.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hidden Feelings

Nora had woken up to the beautiful warm colors of a brand new day. Her new home held many things she wished to explore, but doing so on her lonesome was hardly any fun at all.

Nora constantly had Pearl with her, but she didn't mind it one bit. On the rare occasion she found herself alone, the girl would read, researching whatever place they lived in. She wouldn't usually ask Pearl about her research, but today, she came across something in a book from the library.

"Um, Sky?" She softly asked, feeling rather anxious about her particular query. As she strengthened her nerves, she hoped Pearl wouldn't be offended.

Pearl turned to Nora, confused by her shyness. She internally fretted as to what was causing the young girl to be so nervous. "Yes, my Nora?" she replied, wanting nothing more than to ease the girl's nerves.

"Um, I hope you don't mind me asking, but… how are Pearls made back on Homeworld?" She was rather embarrassed by the question, piquing Pearl's interest. Being sympathetic to the young girl's feelings, she smiled at Nora.

"Why do you wish to know, my Nora?" The the blue gem asked. Curiosity only continued to build for Pearl. It was difficult for her to understand why Nora would ask that question considering Blue Diamond already knew how pearls were made. However… this was Nora and not her Diamond, so she wouldn't know anything about how gems were made...

Nora pulled the book out from behind her bag. "I was reading on how pearls were made on Earth, so I was curious if it's the same on Homeworld." She explained, hoping she hadn't offended Pearl in any way. It was incredibly difficult to read her.

Pearl had prior knowledge on the subject, so she shook her head. "It's a bit more complicated than what is explained in your book, my Nora."

Nora took this as a sign for something that was to be explained when she was older, but she had to ask, even if that answer would be regurgitated to her. "Can there be two pearls connected like the Peanut Pearls in my book?"

Pearl took the book to read it. As she traveled down the page, her surprise grew. She'd no inkling that this was a common occurrence on Earth. To boot, they were highly valued for their rarity on Earth. Whereas on Homeworld, gems like that were viewed as disgusting or useless. "It can happen, but Homeworld doesn't treasure them as humans do."

Nora frowned. After all, she thought that they had some appeal. "I think they're wonderful. I wish I could meet a pearl like that from Homeworld." Pearl was horrified by her statement, hiding it well. Any loyal gem wouldn't have shared Nora's opinions. But, then again this was Blue Diamond's daughter. Her Diamond would have taken in gems that were tossed aside just like Pink before her, had she not been pressured by society..

"Your mother took care of those Pink would have." Pearl blurted, covering her mouth. Her mind raced, attempting to find an out, some sort of solution to her misstep. However, pearls weren't made for thinking...

"Who's Pink, Sky?" Nora asked curiously. She could feel a small pulsation from her gem, emanating sorrow. Was this pertaining to the person Pearl had talked about? She wanted to know as many things as she could for not only Pearl's sake, but so that somewhere inside, her mother would be relieved knowing someone had figured what had plagued her.

Pearl sighed, realizing that she had to come clean. "M-My apologies for speaking out, my diamond." Nora didn't care if she spoke out. "Pink Diamond, was close to your mother. From what I remember, they always did things together. She was the one that was taken from your mother."

Nora felt grief for her mother, that it was someone she had loved so dearly. "Sky, I promise whatever I can do I will find out who took Pink away from mom. I don't want mom coming back someday if I die and not having any answers at all. I want her to be happy. A- and to be able to know that it's finally over, and that… I did something good for once to find out who really did it," she spilled exasperatedly, her voice wavering.

Pearl saw tears in the girl's eyes. "My Nora, I have no doubt in my mind you will do this, but why? Why do you feel driven to do this? You have never met or known of Pink Diamond." She comforted the child, trying to wipe her tears away.

Nora looked at her with a soft expression. "Because I want my mother to be happy, and not feel so sad anymore. I'd like her to finally feel like she got justice." She was very determined on this, wanting more then anything to give her mother some peace. Even if they never saw each other.

Pearl could see this determination and smiled, cupping Nora's childish face. Things like this she would have never done with Blue Diamond, unless asked of her. It was an excellent personal reminder of how much she changed during her time here on Earth. "I think your mother, my diamond, would be very proud of you. Doing something for her her memory is the greatest thing you could ever do, my dear Nora."

This made Nora smile, her mind immediately traveling a mile a minute. Instantly she thought that they should try to start somewhere. However, only Pearl knew where, most likely.

Pearl could read her expressing and intentions like an open book. "Er- My Nora, we should wait before we start. We only just arrived. I suggest we get acquainted with this town, and see what it has to offer besides food."

Nora giggled at that and agreed with Pearl.

Wandering the city with Pearl, she found that there were many places they could visit in their new home, with surely more than a few out of sight. She was most eager to explore the forest and meet the animals that lived there.

Spending time with agreeable animals was one of her favorite pastimes. Also, out of the way locations were always ideal to practice her skills without hurting anyone. Pearl often helped her summon her weapon, which was a scythe. Pearl had a thin rapier, so they would practice as best they could to fight off corrupted gems.

Very few times would they come across one, and Nora was pretty good at helping out. She always was aware of her surroundings, and was only her sweet self after the gem was defeated. Luckily none of them had been too dangerous.

Lately Nora had been having tugging feelings that something was off about Pearl. She didn't push her to ask why, but that was okay. She figured Pearl would tell her whenever she was ready to spill.

Nora was not the kind of person to push people beyond their limits. If it was necessary, she would try to get them to talk about it. She simply wanted no one to suffer. The girl figured those around her had suffered enough, which was why she was so bright and cheerful. For their sake.

As the days went by, she explored her home's nooks and crannies, but she favored the beach. This provided a place of peace for her and gave her time to relax from the excitement she got from the day. Another thing she adored was ballet. She admired beauty of it, the sheer grace, and would try to dance as often as she could. Especially when her favorite cartoon came on. Well, one of her favorites.

It was an anime, but not a lot of people knew the difference. She danced along the shoreline, feeling the ocean air. This was also one of the few times she wanted Sky to leave her alone. Just so she could be herself.

Nora stopped suddenly, her eyes tracking movement near the fence. She saw someone with lavender hair and purple skin. She initially panicked, figuring this was a gem. However, upon close inspection, this was an uncorrupted one… This was new to her. She was curious, but her better judgement told her not to closely investigate. Instead she waved at the figure who waved back. No words were exchanged, but the girl felt elated at the prospect of a new friend.

Elsewhere, Pearl was alone. Nora had requ aged alone time, but was more than eager to oblige. Pearl was hesitant at first, but allowed because she didn't think anything bad could happen to her in this quiet town. Besides, she had a good eye on her from afar. Nora was currently dancing. Pearl thought she was beautiful when she did this, even if she couldn't tell her.

This spurred on a particularly strong bout of Blue Diamond dependency. She didn't know what to do when she was alone, because she rarely was. It was a Pearl's duty to be there for their owners and keep records. Serving Blue Diamond was the best part of her life. Her Diamond allowed her to do things other Pearls could not. To be close and comfort her and be her friend.

Did she blame Greg and Nora for taking Blue Diamond away from her? Oh yes, for a short time. She couldn't bring herself to tell them that. It wasn't her place, and she didn't want to hurt them. Besides, it caused her great suffering to feel that way about them. Such thoughts were not very appropriate. Pearl was confident in her abilities to conceal her feelings, but she didn't know how wrong she was.

Nora came home around sunset after her exploring and told Pearl about her day. "The amusement park was fun, but the beach is always my favorite," she told her. Pearl happily listened to her. "Um, Sky…"

Pearl leaned forward, paying close attention to her. "Yes, my Nora?"

Nora sighed, wanting nothing more than to help. She took a deep breath and said. "Are you hiding something from me?"

Pearl was shocked. How had she picked up on that? She'd concealed herself so well! "N-no, my Nora. I'm fine."

Nora shook her head. "I know you're lying. Just tell me what's bothering you?"

Pearl gulped, very fearful. "I just don't want to hurt you, my Nora."

Nora started to tear up, embracing Pearl. "Sky, no matter what you say, I'll understand. Just tell me, I can't bear to see you suffer."

Pearl sighed, biting her lip. "I was… angry, for a while after you were born. It wasn't that I hated you or Greg. I just couldn't understand why She had to leave me. I blamed both of you at first for taking her away, but then realized it wasn't a fault on either of your parts. Having you was my Diamond's choice. I'm sorry, my Nora, for my actions against you." She initially feared she would be shattered for such feelings, but this was Nora.

Nora looked at her and smiled softly. "I guess we have similar feelings then, Sky." Pearl looked at her very confused. "I don't blame you for feeling that way. Even I've felt… that way at times. Y'know, that it was my fault that my mom was gone and I took her away from you both. I understand that it was her choice, and I wouldn't want it any other way. You've been a great gem, and even though you are not my mother, you've done a good job at raising me so far. It's okay to feel angry and confused when you don't understand why. Besides, she was your friend and companion. It's hard to live without her because you used to. So it's okay."

Pearl hugged her back as they sat there and cried. For Pearl, this was the first time she felt relief and that Nora was accepting of her feelings. "Thank you, my Nora." Nora smiled. She'd always be there for her Pearl as long as she could be.


End file.
